1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing large amounts of 7-(4-carboxybutanamido)-cephalosporanic acid acylase ("GA") enzyme, which process consists in growing, under suitable culture conditions, a recombinant Escherichia coli K12 strain and subsequently extracting the enzyme from the resulting culture.
2. Description of the Background
Enzyme production is controlled by a particular expression system which can be induced by Corn Steep Liquor, an extremely cheap component of the culture medium. Furthermore, in particular an E. coli K12 derivative is used, which is regarded as "safe" by EEC regulations.
The enzyme can be used in the enzymatic preparation of 7-amino-cephalosporanic acid starting from 7-(4-carboxybutanamido)-cephalosporanic acid.